Grojband: Carrie In A Mermaid Tale
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Carrie has a magical secret so she takes Larry to the beach to tell him her secret. Things get interesting and TRina attempts to kidnap her. Read and find out! NO death,swearing or rudeness! Much Larrie fluff also Larrie one shot! This was made by me and matsadler10 THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE OTHER STORY LANEY IN A MERMAID TALE


One day in peacville,we see a pair of preteens named Carrie Beff and Larry Nepo.

Who are going to the beach for a day.

They arrive at the beach and looked out to the sea.

Carrie smiled but sighed knowing she couldn'tb enter the wter.

Carrie smiled but sighed knowing she couldn'tb enter the water.

Larry wondered why she brought him out here.

Larry then said to Carrie '' hey wanna go swimming?''

She said,"Sure,but when I enter the water,something will happen."

'' What are you talking about?'' asked Larry. As his mind wondered he thought she might turn into a SEA MONSTER!''

She entered the water and her feet turned into a tail fin and her hair grew longer.

Larry then thought '' Oh no shes...a...SIREN!'' He got scared and started running away.

She screamed,"I'm a mermaid you dope!"

Larry stopped and turned to her.

She said,"This is what I was talking about Larrs,I'm a mermaid!"

Carrie had a beautiful coral blue themed tail and a mini top blue with sparkles.

He then blushed at how beautiful she looked.

He was speechless but at the moment he said '' You really look pretty!''

She blushed and said,"Thanks Larrs!"

He blushed lightly back.

She then began to swim to where Larry was standing.

Larry was standing and just starring at her.

She then said,"You all right Larrs?"

'' Yeah I'm great!'' He said shyly trying to hide his blushing.

She sad,"You sure about that Larrs?"she said with a cheeky smile.

'' Yeah! I'm fine!'' he said.

She giggled that he was so nervous because he's blushing like an idiot.

From her beauty he couldn't take it.

She said,"Wanna come and swim?"

Larry nodded as he was blushing red like an idiot.

She then swam out a little ways so Larry can enter the water.

Larry started going after her.

But with her being a mermaid,she swims very fast.

She went back to the blushing idiot with a idea.

He saw her swimming to him and thought,"Gosh,she looks beautiful!"

Once CArrie got to Larry she smirked.

He saw her smirk and wondered what she was thinking.

Carrie then hugged Larry from behind.

He then blushed deeper that she was hugging him from behind.

'' Your my best friend! And I'm happy that you accept me for who I am!'' she said.

He then hugged her back,but was hoping that she would like him more than a best pal.

Suddenly a ship came and a large net then took Carrie up onto the ship.

Larry said,"Hey,let her go!"

Suddenly TRina came out and said '' WAHAHAHA!''

Larry said,"Why are you doing this Trina?!"

Suddenly Mina appeared and said '' Your not kidnapping my sister! Wait shes a MERMAID?'' Then Mina fainted.

Larry couldn't believe what was happening.

Carrie rolled her eyes and jumped back into the water. TRina then said '' Like I should have not made a net from pipe cleaners!''

Carrie laughed at Trina's remark as the ship sailed away.

Larry was still abit scared and shock and FROZEN.

Carrie swam to him and said,"I'm here Larrs!"

She then saw he was frozen

She then said to herself,"Guess I'll have to shock him back to reality."

She then tried slapping him across the face but that didn't work.

She then said,"Come on Larrs,wake up!"

Then an idea came across into her head somthing she smirked at.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave that cheeky smirk again.

She then started leaning in.

Her lips met his and closed her eyes to lose herself in the kiss.

a few seconds later she pulled away too see Larry unfrozen but looking like a love struck idiot.

She giggled and thought he looked cute when he's like that.

Larry then slutter out somthing '' Uhh we...You...me...you...''

She placed her finger on his lips and said,"Shhhhh."

Larry then blushed more and became silent

She said,"Larrs,I have a question,do you like me more than a best pal?"

Larry was speechless but nodded.

She brought him in for a big hug and wrapped her arms around him.

Larry hugged back but still looked like a blushing idiot.

She said,"I love you Larrs,"

Larry then fainted as this was too much for him.

She smirked.

She held him in her hands and took him to the shore.

Her body then transformed back to normal.

She said,"Wake up Larrs."

Larry then woke up to see Carries face.

"Hi."Carrie said.

'' Hello Care! I had the weirdest dream!''

She said,"It wasn't a dream Larrs!"

"It was all real!"she said.

Larry started blushing.

She said,"If possible,I'll prove it was real!"

'' I believe you Care!'' Larry said as he hugged her.

She hugged back wrapping her arms around him.

Larry hugged back smiling.

She said again,"I love you Larrs."

'' I love you too Care!'' said Larry.

She then had that cheeky smirk and got an idea.

Larry saw her smirk and wonmdered what she was going to do.

She brought him in for a deep,passionate kiss and closed her eyes to lose herself in it.

But soon they both pulled apart thanks to two smirking twins.

Konnie and Kim were there the whole time witnessing everything.

'' You two are just AWWH!'' said Kim.

Konnie said,"Yeah,you two are adorbs!"

Larry just blushed more.

Kim and Konnie then left.

Leaving the two alone.

She then turned her head back to Larry.

Larry lightly blushed.

She smiled at him.

'' Care...I..'' is all Larry could slutter out.

She placed a finger on his lips and said,"Shhh,don't speak Larrs,I want this moment to last."

Larry was speechless.

She then began to lean in and closed her eyes.

Larry started leaning in too.

Their lips met and carrie wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss.

A bit later they pulled apart.

She smiled at him and said,"I love you so much Larrs."she said and hugged him tightly.

Larry felt himself blush.

She then nuzzled her face into his neck.

Carrie then got up while holding Larry's hand and pushed him playfully into the got in herself and became a mermaid again,she swam to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled,she then brought him in for a deep,make out session,he wrapped his arms around her to deepen it,it was a really nice day for Larry and his mermaid girlfriend Carrie,THE END.

7 hours ago

One day in peacville,we see a pair of preteens named Carrie Beff and Larry Nepo.

Who are going to the beach for a day.

They arrive at the beach and looked out to the sea.

Carrie smiled but sighed knowing she couldn'tb enter the wter.

Carrie smiled but sighed knowing she couldn'tb enter the water.

Larry wondered why she brought him out here.

Larry then said to Carrie '' hey wanna go swimming?''

She said,"Sure,but when I enter the water,something will happen."

'' What are you talking about?'' asked Larry. As his mind wondered he thought she might turn into a SEA MONSTER!''

She entered the water and her feet turned into a tail fin and her hair grew longer.

Larry then thought '' Oh no shes...a...SIREN!'' He got scared and started running away.

She screamed,"I'm a mermaid you dope!"

Larry stopped and turned to her.

She said,"This is what I was talking about Larrs,I'm a mermaid!"

Carrie had a beautiful coral blue themed tail and a mini top blue with sparkles.

He then blushed at how beautiful she looked.

He was speechless but at the moment he said '' You really look pretty!''

She blushed and said,"Thanks Larrs!"

He blushed lightly back.

She then began to swim to where Larry was standing.

Larry was standing and just starring at her.

She then said,"You all right Larrs?"

'' Yeah I'm great!'' He said shyly trying to hide his blushing.

She sad,"You sure about that Larrs?"she said with a cheeky smile.

'' Yeah! I'm fine!'' he said.

She giggled that he was so nervous because he's blushing like an idiot.

From her beauty he couldn't take it.

She said,"Wanna come and swim?"

Larry nodded as he was blushing red like an idiot.

She then swam out a little ways so Larry can enter the water.

Larry started going after her.

But with her being a mermaid,she swims very fast.

She went back to the blushing idiot with a idea.

He saw her swimming to him and thought,"Gosh,she looks beautiful!"

Once CArrie got to Larry she smirked.

He saw her smirk and wondered what she was thinking.

Carrie then hugged Larry from behind.

He then blushed deeper that she was hugging him from behind.

'' Your my best friend! And I'm happy that you accept me for who I am!'' she said.

He then hugged her back,but was hoping that she would like him more than a best pal.

Suddenly a ship came and a large net then took Carrie up onto the ship.

Larry said,"Hey,let her go!"

Suddenly TRina came out and said '' WAHAHAHA!''

Larry said,"Why are you doing this Trina?!"

Suddenly Mina appeared and said '' Your not kidnapping my sister! Wait shes a MERMAID?'' Then Mina fainted.

Larry couldn't believe what was happening.

Carrie rolled her eyes and jumped back into the water. TRina then said '' Like I should have not made a net from pipe cleaners!''

Carrie laughed at Trina's remark as the ship sailed away.

Larry was still abit scared and shock and FROZEN.

Carrie swam to him and said,"I'm here Larrs!"

She then saw he was frozen

She then said to herself,"Guess I'll have to shock him back to reality."

She then tried slapping him across the face but that didn't work.

She then said,"Come on Larrs,wake up!"

Then an idea came across into her head somthing she smirked at.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave that cheeky smirk again.

She then started leaning in.

Her lips met his and closed her eyes to lose herself in the kiss.

a few seconds later she pulled away too see Larry unfrozen but looking like a love struck idiot.

She giggled and thought he looked cute when he's like that.

Larry then slutter out somthing '' Uhh we...You...me...you...''

She placed her finger on his lips and said,"Shhhhh."

Larry then blushed more and became silent

She said,"Larrs,I have a question,do you like me more than a best pal?"

Larry was speechless but nodded.

She brought him in for a big hug and wrapped her arms around him.

Larry hugged back but still looked like a blushing idiot.

She said,"I love you Larrs,"

Larry then fainted as this was too much for him.

She smirked.

She held him in her hands and took him to the shore.

Her body then transformed back to normal.

She said,"Wake up Larrs."

Larry then woke up to see Carries face.

"Hi."Carrie said.

'' Hello Care! I had the weirdest dream!''

She said,"It wasn't a dream Larrs!"

"It was all real!"she said.

Larry started blushing.

She said,"If possible,I'll prove it was real!"

'' I believe you Care!'' Larry said as he hugged her.

She hugged back wrapping her arms around him.

Larry hugged back smiling.

She said again,"I love you Larrs."

'' I love you too Care!'' said Larry.

She then had that cheeky smirk and got an idea.

Larry saw her smirk and wonmdered what she was going to do.

She brought him in for a deep,passionate kiss and closed her eyes to lose herself in it.

But soon they both pulled apart thanks to two smirking twins.

Konnie and Kim were there the whole time witnessing everything.

'' You two are just AWWH!'' said Kim.

Konnie said,"Yeah,you two are adorbs!"

Larry just blushed more.

Kim and Konnie then left.

Leaving the two alone.

She then turned her head back to Larry.

Larry lightly blushed.

She smiled at him.

'' Care...I..'' is all Larry could slutter out.

She placed a finger on his lips and said,"Shhh,don't speak Larrs,I want this moment to last."

Larry was speechless.

She then began to lean in and closed her eyes.

Larry started leaning in too.

Their lips met and carrie wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss.

A bit later they pulled apart.

She smiled at him and said,"I love you so much Larrs."she said and hugged him tightly.

Larry felt himself blush.

She then nuzzled her face into his neck.

Carrie then got up while holding Larry's hand and pushed him playfully into the got in herself and became a mermaid again,she swam to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled,she then brought him in for a deep,make out session,he wrapped his arms around her to deepen it,it was a really nice day for Larry and his mermaid girlfriend Carrie,THE END.


End file.
